Daughter of Persephone
by bexbritishbombshell5903
Summary: "I was never supposed to be born, and its not my fault that I was!" But i should have kept my mouth shut. Nico/OC. Slight Percabeth and Jasper. I stink at summaries please reviews
1. Chapter 1

My First fanfic so please no flamers. R and R. Sorry its so short

Miranda's POV

Miranda

_Admirable, Beautiful_  
Gender: Female  
Origin: Latin

Well that has been my life since the day I was born and probably till the day I die.

Primavera

_Springtime_  
Gender: Female  
Origin: Spanish

Something else that has been true to my life. But most demigods have no clue about being a demigod. Much less their last name. So I consider myself lucky.

But how should I feel if I knew me and my sister Rosie were never supposed to be born. We were mistakes. But I never told her that, she was only five. And I am fifteen. We are the daughters of Persephone. Let me just say as a background check my mother made the same mistake with the Senator of Massachusetts who is married to a plastic woman twice. And I am serious when I say she is plastic. He is a blonde Barbie doll with gold extensions and cosmetic surgery and plastic boobs. And all she cares about is Chase, her perfect little son who is ….well to say bluntly….perfect. He has people do his homework for him and star quarterback at school. All for my dad's campaign. But no one cares what I think.

I have met my mother. Persephone. She claimed me when I was thirteen. I never had the heart to tell Rosie about our mom. In our family I pretty much raise her. And if I told her about our mom maybe se would hate me. And that hurts coming from a five year old who can start a fire and cook a crème brulee .

But at the time I never knew that life was gonna change.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all let me say thanx for the reviews. And I know that was a really short chapter and it was hard to understand. But at the beginning of the story you see the dictionary meanings of her name. Well for this chapter I am switching Pov's . and if you check the dictionary meanings you will see her name is Miranda Primavera.

Disclaimer : I don't own the PJO series* sniff sniff* only Miranda and Rose and whoever else wasn't in the books

Nico POV

Why am I here. I mean not my existence but in front of my stepmother Persephone. You know the one who turned me into a dandelion. If she hates me then what was the point of her hassling me. Not like my dad can change the fact that I HATE HER. She calls me to the Underworld with Percy, Annabeth and Thalia. It is the middle of the damn winter. So what, she needs a hobby. Torturing children.

" Heroes" she said from behind us. Sure she doesn't look evil. She actually looks like the opposite. " I have a quest for you"

And look at that she needs a favor from me " What" was all I said before I could think.

" You will speak to me with respect"

" Now why would I do that"

"Because it would be a shame if I had to turn my husband's favorite son into a black death rose" And that shut me up. She smiled triumphantly. She may have won the battle but she hasn't won the war.

"Lady Persephone, what is it that you request" Annabeth asked

" And that is how you talk to a goddess" she turned to me. Like I care " Anyways I need you four to escort my daughters to camp"

"What the perfect wife has demigod children. Well nobody's perfect (insert sarcastic eye roll) so does my dad know or were you trying to see how this plays out"

" Depends on whether or not you were dropped on your head repeatedly as a baby or if you are naturally stupid"

" I am not stupid I just can't read English or stand still. You feel free to read normal books and see if you can past the first page"

" You know what, I won't argue with you. Go to Boston find Miranda and Rose Primavera and take them to camp, now leave before I plant you in my garden.

And surprisingly I just now realized the others in the room sitting down and watching with interest. And as we walked away Thalia whispered

" Well that was interesting"

" Shut up and let's find our way to Boston"

So this crazy woman wants me to find her kids that none of us know about. This should be fun.

Well I hoped you liked it and maybe if anyone has any suggestions plz leave them in a review or PM me . Plz Review


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews. I am switching back POV's again to Miranda. And anyone with any good ideas just PM me. Kay**_

_**Disclaimer: I BBB5903 does not and will never * sob sob * own the percy Jackson series. Only Rick Riordan does**_

Miranda's POV

It was Monday. Man I hate Monday because right after lunch we have PE. Now if I cant use my weapons on mortals or my powers than how will I defend my self. I may beautiful but the most I can do is Martial arts and throw a great left hook. But doing that is against school rules blah blah blah which can lead to suspension blah blah blah. And so what. If I get suspended or expelled from Brooks C. Rivers Academy.

But apparently, and I quote…. that is bad for the campaign… unquote

My stepmother Clair, the plastic boob lady. I am not a girl who will go to an Academy. Or where uniforms with a skirt (even if it is mini). I am dyslexic and hyperactive. And then they will send me to finishing school.

What the hell. I wear tie dye and shorts. Not a girl who goes to FINISHING SCHOOL.

And ye I am aware that I am not really confessing, more like complaining. But back to Monday.

Ever get the feeling your being followed. What about that your being followed by some creepy Goth dude. I saw his shadow like everywhere. And I can see people in the shadows. I know he isn't a student here because he was wearing a black shirt black jeans and an aviator jacket.

Anyways back to PE. WE were doing martial arts. Now they expect the guys not to feel us up. But we are doing karate with with boys. And once they ave the chance to tackle us to the floor they will.

And our coach, Coach Davis couldn't care less about how the girls were being treated. He just said, Boys will be boys. And one day he will be charged with sexual assault. And on the other hand the girl's coach, Ms. Riley thinks that males were the biggest mistake ever. She says they ruin innocent girls and corrupts girls mind. Now would you believe that evey other week she get stood up on a date or broken up with.?

So there I was in the middle of the mat with some guy named Joe Bob. I thought he was such an idiot or a serious prankster to tell people that was his name.

So I started out with a round hose kick. Which I thought would bring him down. But just as my foot was an inch from his face he grabbed my foot and flipped me over. So as I was on the floor I swiped his feet from under him, which did in fact hurt me in the process while he was still standing. So he grabbed me by the foot held me up and said

" Have you had enough, Miranda Primavera, Daughter of Persephone".

And I knew I was screwed. I Mainly had to make sure my sister as safe. But when I looked up I noticed him growing larger and larger. His clothes were torn so I could see his tattoos of snakes and hula women. So I did what I had to do and hoped the mist would help me out. I took out my bobby pin (which in fact doubled as a bow and arrow. Probably the best gift I ever got from my mother). And my necklace with a black rose and a white lily that doubled as black and white daggers ( Thanks Uncle Hephaestus) and started to set off my arrows.

Sadly those weren't enough to attack and stop the bronze fire balls he was throwing at me. It is a good thing I'm double jointed and I don't burn. I never had a problem with heat or temperature . I think because my mom is the goddess of springtime I can withstand any heat and the seasons. But I never told my sister I could control the seasons.

But then I see the weird Goth Dude appear out of nowhere, or I could see his shadow then he appeared. And look he brought friends. I aw this one boy with messy black hair and sea greenish blue eyes. And then I saw this girl with blonde hai and mysterious gray eyes. The Goth dude had black eyes ( and I am serious, but not like empty voids like Melinoe's but black irises.) and brown kind of long messy hair. And this one girl who looked about fifteen with black hair like me ( well mine is long hers was short and spiky ) and blue eyes. And I saw them charging towards the monster with swords and daggers and shields . OH MY.

As we all fought I saw a fireball headed my way. And I threw my daggrs at the monster as Bob Joe and his fireball turned to dust.

" You and your sister need to come with us" the creepy Goth said

" Who are you, Why and how do you know what me and my sister are"

" We aren't monsters"

" Duh I know that, I would be able to see that"

" Well how do you know what you are

" Both of you" said the girl with the blonde hair, " Go change get your sister and come with us, we can explain on the way"

_**I would have gone for a better cliff hanger but I cant bother. Anyways please reply and review. Tell me wat you think. This is like my longest chapter yet.**_

_**Signed**_

_**BBB5903**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me: Hey like thanx so much for the reviews. You guys are like wicked awesome and when I saw so many reviews I was smiling for like a whole day**_

_**Miranda: Just get to the disclaimer already**_

_**Me: Where did you come from!**_

_**Miranda: I'm a figment of your imagination and the star of this story, Stupid**_

_**Me: Hey don't insult me I can delete you. You are such a diva, shouldn't you be in the story**_

_**Miranda: I need to call my lawyer, that's what I need to do. Anyways BBB doesn't own the PJO series and never will.**_

_**Me: Really because I own you this story and your sister and for all you know I have your mother.**_

_**Anyways PLZ REVIEW**_

Nico POV

Well finally after a long ride to Massachusetts, And looking up every _Primavera_ in the state. But on the plus side there is only one Primavera in the phonebook The friggin' SENATOR. Now dear stepmom Persephone didn't tell us that. So this would be much harder. And then while Thalia and Percy were trying to strategize

Or at least Annabeth was strategizing while Percy was wrestling on whose plan was better.

Thalia was saying she had a good plan while Percy was just gonna listen to Annabeth. And it is so normal for a guy to defend his girlfriend. After the Titan War I started dating this Aphrodite girl, Sabrina Valentine. Percy and Annabeth call her shallow, but that is what they think of every Aphrodite child. But they never really got to know her. Sure she has flaws but she is really nice. I just hate how she always tries to dress me in brighter clothes. I am the son of Hades. I don't do bright clothes.

So while Thalia had Percy in a headlock and Annabeth was trying to loosen the grip I finally lost it.

" Guys, why don't I just shadow around her school, find them and call you guys while you work on explaining the whole Greek gods thing and not kill each other" Sometimes I feel like the mature one. But then again I was born in 1922 ( AN: That would make him eighty-eight) But I look fifteen so no one will take me seriously. And aren't they supposed to respect their elders. But at least they agreed but they will just go back to killing each other later. Whoever dies I'll definitely know.

So I traveled into the school and kept in the shadows. It was kind of fun I could try being a spy. A possible career option. I saw slutty girls putting on more of the pounds of makeup. And tall jocks with basketballs. But then ii got this sort of feeling. Like this kind of weird aura. Or does that sound to deep. So I did what I normally would have done. Come out of my shadows and follow the aura. What I never noticed was the school had uniforms. So anyone who bothered looking, just whispered. Thanks to my ADHD , my eyes wandered and I never noticed I was in the middle of a kindergarten classroom. And maybe the teacher thought I was some physco who snuck past security, but being the son of Hades I was an excellent liar.

" Excuse me Ms. I am looking for Primavera"

" And who are you"

" Well I am a close record"

" Really because according to Rose's record she only has two blood relatives and I am only allowed to release her to her father and sister"

" What will I have to do to get consent"

But she just dragged Rose over here to identify me. I silently prayed to Persephone to let her daughter recognize me. But it is Persephone so none of her children will ever get along with me.

But my prayers were answered because she agreed to say I was a long lost cousin who was just found after my 'parents' died in a car accident. She is a great liar/ actress, so I want to know how good her sister is. When I finally got her to the others, Annabeth was sitting on Percy ( **don't go overboard on the imagination**) and Thalia was shooting arrows through mortals (** Gotta love celestial bronze**) So I gave Rose to Annabeth to start this conversation.

" Rose do you know about Greek Mythology, like Furies and the Minotaur, and the Heroes and…"

" And the gods and goddesses like Demeter and Persephone. My big sister and I love the story of Persephone and we can recite it by heart, she tells me stories all the time"

It sounds like Rose was well informed and she was like what…..five.

"They are real" And that was all Percy had to say before she went into shock. She literally stopped blinking and probably breathing. After five minutes I decided to go and look for her sister. So I was back in the shadows wondering how I would find this one. Because I wasn't feeling an aura. But I had better proof. From the multi-colored eyes to her graceful walk. Black silk hair and a white smile on an evenly tanned body. A younger, happier splitting image of Persephone. I all of a sudden forgot what I was doing. I was just staring. Though I know she must have felt my presence because she turned around and was looking straight at me, right in the eye. But ten she turned around and walked away. I had to remind myself that I was dating…uh…..Serena no Sabrina.

And besides she was probably just like Persephone. Cold-hearted and mean and cruel and evil. Or at least that is what her other children were like. Melinoe, well she tried to haunt me to death, literally. And Macaria may have annoyed me to death if I let her. And I don't know what to say about Rose. So she had to have the crazy genes in her. She had the physical appearance down.

As I watched her I saw she had one guy friend who I guessed was her only friend. I headed over to the others to tell them I found Miranda. And Rose was asking Annabeth a bunch of questions she loved answering.

And then we heard screaming….

_**Me: Okay my longest chapter yet**_

_**Miranda: Surprise Surprise lazy bum**_

_**Me: Hey, I have your mother. So anyways school is starting Friday so I will try to add atleast a few more chapters before school. So what do you say. Atleast 10 more reviews and I will review really fast.**_

_**Miranda: Please review. She has my mother. Wait what am I supposed to do until you update.**_

_**Me: I don't know, fight some monsters, kiss a boy, eat a taco. I don't care. Now smile pretty and tell the people to review**_

_**Miranda: Make me. Review Please. For me. With a Taylor Lautner on top**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me: Hello I am so sorry about not updating but I swear I have a good reason. I have an evil math teacher who gives us impossible amounts of math and besides swim training and guitar I am so tired though I might do cheerleading.**_

_**Miranda: Yeah yeah yeah, with your petty problems. I want to know what I'll do next.**_

_**Me: Well excuse me for thinking that my readers would like to know whether I'm dead or not. Though I could kill you, that is if you don't do the disclaimer.**_

_**Miranda: No. I'm too young to die. Can't you see my halo**_

_**Me: Yeah being held up by your devil horns. Do the disclaimer or else….**_

_**Miranda : She will never be Rick Riordan, never own the PJO series though sadly she owns me and my sister.**_

_**Me: Good girl, now you can live for another week. On with the story**_

Miranda's POV

Well I got changed and stuff. Though instead of my uniform I got into long white sweater, blue long skinny jeans, a brown hat and a brown belt on the sweater(./imgres?imgurl=.com/sitebuildercontent/sitebuilderpictures/ashleyargota_&imgrefurl=.com/march_26_&usg=_JMBMaMu78P_ldaL92mPiwSbcVXk=&h=469&w=290&sz=39&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=G0VWAvVKQrT7uM:&tbnh=112&tbnw=71&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dashley%2Bargota%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26rlz%3D1R2SKPB_enUS392%26biw%3D1345%26bih%3D487%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=327&vpy=20&dur=5679&hovh=286&hovw=176&tx=108&ty=164&ei=E3GdTOX4GYaBlAeqxo3sAg&oei=E3GdTOX4GYaBlAeqxo3sAg&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0 ) ( And yes I imagined her looking like Ashley Argota if you don't like it then imagine something else. I will give details on all my OCs later). Clothes like that are mandatory for me. I radiate heat and springtime so my skin can only be covered for me to leave the house, I could have just been home schooled.

I had a feeling Rosie and I weren't going home. And for once I was glad. Even though my house is huge and filled with my dad, stepmom, her son and a bunch of servants on Tuesdays and Thursdays it feels as though just me and Rosie lived there, alone.

So back to the drive. The black haired sea coloured eyed boy was driving with the blonde girl in shotgun. On one window was the black haired girl with me at the other window with Rosie in my lap and the effing son of Hades pressed against my side.

"So, we gave your sister this talk already but…" started the blonde

" Listen if you're gonna tell me that I am the daughter of Persephone and that Greek mythology is real including the Laistrygonian we just fought, then FYI I was claimed by my mom officially two years ago." I said

Now I know they were probably in shock. The driver was on left side of the road. Well now that my sister knows she will harass me later…..or now.

" Why didn't you tell me" was all she said before I think she ignored me. Later she will just whine about it.

" Okay well then, why don't we just introduce ourselves. I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. This" she said pointing to the boy driving " is Percy, son of Poseidon."

" I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant Hunter of Artemis" said the girl at the window.

" I'm Nico son of Hades" was all the son of Hades mumbled.

" My name is Rosalina Violet Nadia Proserpina Primavera. People call me Rosie". Interesting she acts like an innocent teddy bear to them then gives me mal de ojo ( She is Spanish so it's the evil eye ). She says her last name with pride. I don't see the pride in a name from a dad who never pays attention.

" Mandy" was all I mumbled. I didn't want to give a long autobiography on myself.

"What" that is what Annabeth said.

"Mandy" I mumbled a little louder but obviously they never heard me so I used my sister's direct approach

" My name is Miranda Willow Nilza Isabel Demetria Primavera. I was born in Barranquilla Colombia on July 20 the same day Colombia was declared independent."

Now I know I'm cheeky but all I want to do is protect my sister and I am being annoyed to death by the Happy Fun Circle.

" Well excuse me for being polite" Annabeth said. Now I could see Thalia getting out an arrow, Percy pulling out a pen and giving me the stink eye. And what now Rosie and Nico are planning my murder. But then again Nico has been staring at me kind of weird for most of the ride. I have seen guys at school give me those looks. I just thought I had something in my teeth.

" Listen I'm sorry because this is all unexpected and I only want to protect Rosie, and call me Miranda." Now I saw all weapons being put away.

" She will be fine where we'll be going, and here we are" Percy said. Al I saw was a pine tree on a hill. But I know for sure this was a special place

_**Me: well another chapter by the like of me. If I get at least 3 more reviews then I will update again tomorrow. Of I get extra reviews then I can write 2 chapters.**_

_**Miranda : Why was Nico looking at me like that**_

_**Me: You really don't Know**_

_**Miranda : No do I have something in my teeth or is my hair sticking up or what,**_

_**Me: You are so naïve. Well if you know why he was looking at her than send the answer in the reviews and indicate indicate if you don't know.**_

_**Miranda : Yeah I wanna know. So plz review. If you do thenn I will give you all cookies. Now I'm hungry wanna go get some yougart.**_

_**Me: Yeah and lets grab some tacos too. Anyways review. Click on that little button down there.**_


	6. Author's Note

Okay first of all thank you to all who reviewed to my story. And I know I sound like I'm ending it but I swear I'm not. I have just been banned from everything. Ipod, tv computer. So now my parents believe that I am doing work for school. So anyways if you can wait until November or early December than I swear I will update and put on a new chapter like every two days cause I know exactly what I'm doing

I am so sorry my parents are so strict

-BBB5903-


	7. Chapter 7

_**Me: So cause of Hurricane Tomas hitting Jamaica I have no school so what better way of celebrating than writing a chapter to fanfiction. If I'm in a good mood I might make it 2**_

_**Miranda: Well took you long enough, I wanna know what happens next.**_

_**Me: You're a figment of my imagination so what are you complaining about. You know what let me just continue with the story.**_

_**Miranda: BBB5903 only owns her me and Rosie and all her other OC's. But everyone else belongs to Rick Riordan**_

_**Miranda's POV**_

So after trudging up a large hill ( and you would be tired too if you had to carry your little sister up that hill with both your bags. What am I feeding this girl, bricks ) we finally reached the aforementiontioned pine tree.

" Welcome to Camp Half Blood" Annabeth said, " this is Thalia's pine tree."

" Being a halfblood is a hard thing" Thalia said

" But before we can get you to your cabin we need to see Chiron and Mr. D first"

" Mr. D is Dionysus just to let you know, and don't get upset if doesn't get your name right, to him I'm Perry or Peter, She's Abigail."

So soon we were trudging down that hill, with no help with baggage ( at the moment Rosie's baggage ). And what was seriously freaky was that even here guys were staring at me and whispering. And I mean they stopped what they were doing just to whisper. I saw one guw with golden blonde hair getting hit in the shoulder with an arrow. And another guy being attacked by this really scary looking brunette chick. Well I always expected his from mortal guys 'cause it just happens. I got really self conscious and had to make sure there was nothing in my teeth. Of course there wasn't but that didn't get guys to stop staring. I guess when we finally got to this really big house and went inside I heard everything going back to normal, I hope.

So when we went inside I saw a redhead, a centaur and who I assumed to be Dionysus.

" I see your quest from Persephone was a success" oh so she sent them, now it makes sense kinda " but was it that she sent you looking for?" he asked. So he was clueless too. I just want to know why my mom chose now. Not that I'm not glad but you would think a mother forgot about her children after fifteen years.

" Her kids" Thalia said

" Her what, oh this is good can I tell Zeus cause this is too much. Tell me this isn't a joke" then Dionysus all of a sudden drops on the floor laughing.

" I hate to interrupt this" I didn't have a clue of what to say " discussion but my sister is sleeping and seriously heavy and so are our bags so can I drop her right here" I say pointing to the spot next to the son of Hades.

" I'm so sorry, I guess you are tired but can I have a few words with you" Chiron said, " the others can wait outside."

" Why not" I said plopping me, Rose and the bags down. Then finally Mr. D stopped laughing, got off the floor and went outside with the redhead.

" Child what is it that you know about our world" he said. Wow does he wanna be my father cause I would trade up any day.

" I know everything, I guess, my mom I already knew was Persephone because I saw a wilting and blossoming flower over my head once. She just left Rosie on our doorstep five years ago, left a note saying my dad should know."

He was just nodding at me at this point

" But why did she claim us and have us brought here, she ignored me for a decade and a half so why now."

" The gods have their reasons for doing things, but since probably none of the gods know of you or your sister's existence you are still alive. You must understand she is married to one of the Big Three so she can't have outside affairs. But tonight get some rest, you have training. The others will lead you to your cabin. As for your sister….."

" Can you explain this to her cause she already hates me from not telling her before."

" Then bring her back tomorrow before training"

" But Chiron, what do we do for clothes, cause it's winter and we need to wear long sleeved covering clothes, or we star to radiate and create spring at the wrong time."

He had to think for a while

" We can have it arranged for you to ' sneak in ' to your father's house to get the things you need, but for tomorrow some long sleeved shirts should be in your cabin."

" Thank you"

So then I grabbed my baggage and my sack of concrete blocks I call a sister and headed to my new home. It looked kind of cool cause it changed in the winter colours. Well mom had some style and was pretty serious of the seasons. And when I went inside it had one bunk bed and one queen sized bed. I so call the single bed. I would eventually decorate it though it looked like a homey place to me. Warmer than my dad's mansion. I dropped Rosie on the bottom bunk.

" Thanks" I said to Annabeth

" No problem, listen here are some toiletries and I'll see what I can do about the clothes thing, I eavesdropped," We both laughed when she said that " next door on the right is the Demeter cabin, so Katie Gardner will probably drop by. On the left is the Hades cabin."

" Annabeth did you notice Nico staring at me during the car ride. Why was that, is there something on my face."

" Well Miranda, your pretty and your mom's Persephone, so it's natural if he like you."

" I doubt that but thanks I think I'll just fall asleep for a while" I said

" You should I'll come back when it's time for dinner."

And of course I went to sleep, but I couldn't help but think about how Nico looked at me. Could he have been looking at me with that kind of feeling. Nah, someone as cute as him probably already had a girlfriend.

Did I just say he was cute?

_**Me: Okay so I don't know if I can do another chapter cause it would be short and no one would want that. I hope I don't have any school tomorrow.**_

_**Miranda: Also plz review if you want her to write like the wind**_

_**Me: Do you mind, I thought you were asleep**_

_**Miranda: You woke me up. Anyways review**_

_**Me: What she said. Don't you love this lovely long chappie I wrote for you.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Me: I swear I was gonna update yesterday, cause I had no school and you should have seen the wind but my sister was using the computer**_

_**Miranda: Enough of your chit chat and get on with the story**_

_**Me: You know what because of that this isn't your chapter, I think people want to here Nico's POV**_

_**Miranda: Fine then I'lll go back to sleep and you know what else**_

_**Me: What**_

_**Miranda: BBB5903 only owns her OC's but she will never own the PJO series. Good Night**_

_Nico's POV_

_When we got out of the car and trudged up that hill, I couldn't help but think that Miranda was treating her sister more like baggage. Did Bianca ever think of me like that. That I was holding her down. I would have helped her but….. that went against my better nature. What no one ever taught me to help people. My Mom was dead around that time or maybe she mumbled it to me when I was two. I think Bianca said it once, but like I said, helping goes against my better nature. People expect me to be mean, I'll be mean. _

_Then we were walking across camp I noticed a ton of people (okay basically it was 90% of the guys at camp. See I can do math). I mean I understand why, she was hot. Soft, silky hair, tan skin, slamming body (__**AN: I need to stop talking to my guy friends cause I got this from them)**__. And I know I shouldn't be looking at other girls while my girlfriend is away but I can't help it. Sabrina insists on not staying over the winter. She says the clothes make her look bloated and how she hates snow. For all I know she could be cheating on me. Miranda, I bet doesn't like snow. She should like the warm but she's still here and sucking it up. Damn when did this become a talk about Miranda._

_Moving on. We made it to the Big House and I just sat down on the couch minding my own business. I didn't even notice when Miranda and Rose sat down next to me. Then I don't get why I did it but I just took one big sniff. The girl is radiating springtime. She smells like wildflowers and roses and orchids and a ton of other flowers that smelt good. Snap out of it Nico, you have a girlfriend, named … you know what I'm not gonna try and remember at the moment. _

_Well since Chiron just kicked us out I thought I should go to sword practice. The only problem was that no one was practicing. Percy was probably with Annabeth at the moment, in his cabin… doing things that nineteen year olds can do as long as their godly parents don't know they're doing it. So nobody was practicing, all the guys were talking about ' the black haired angel that walked by' aka Miranda. So I decided to raise up my own dead army to sword fight with. I hoped no one would notice the earthquake. But when I looked at the time I saw it was like 30 minutes till dinner._

_And for some reason I had the urge to comb my hair. I didn't, my hair looks like a tumbleweed, so I knew I would lose that battle. _

_Okay I'll confess I seriously thought Miranda was hot. But can you blame me, I'm a guy. And she's a girl. Now how the hell am I gonna be able to sit near her and not stare. Damn, this is gonna be a long night._

_**Me: Okay so that was a short chapter but I'm not a guy, so all my guy readers plz and I am begging you, send me PMs or leave it in the review, tell me what I should make Nico say when they are at the campfire and the next day and stff like that. **_

_**Miranda : Oh and plz review, cause I'll cry if you don't. Well better go get ready for dinner.**_


	9. I get admirers at my first camfire

_**Me: Hey I finally got holiday and I know you have been waiting so long and I'm sorry**_

_**Miranda: Long story short, Stacey as much as you're a great cousin you're the ones who brought demons in to her house**_

_**Me: I know, I didn't tell you get married. Hey this is the first disclaimer where you didn't bag o me yet**_

_**Miranda: I'm trying to be a better person. Oh and one more thing.**_

_**Me: What's up**_

_**Miranda: BBB5903 owns none of the PJO series and wises she were Rick Riordan.**_

_**Me: Well that was nice while it lasted. Let's continue**_

**Miranda's POV**

**I was in the most wicked dream. I was back in Barranquilla, on roller blades. Ironically I always wanted roller blades, Claire said they were a waste of time and money. And she knew we had money, yet when her son asked for those shoes that blow up and you can jump around in them like a trampoline, sure as hell he got those. Then all of a sudden I was skating through a kaleidoscope. But what was weird was that I wasn't skating alone. Right next to me, was Nico di Angelo. **

"**I'm so glad we're finally together, Mandy, I love you."**

"**It was only a matter of time. I love you too."**

**And then we kissed, and I am not talking about some friendly peck on the cheek. I mean a serious French, full-out tongue kiss.**

**Thank you to whoever was knocking at that door cause I was sweating like crazy. I went to open the door to a wavy haired, red head with blonde streaks and chlorophyll coloured eyes. Next to her was Annabeth.**

"**Hey Miranda, this is Katie Gardner. Oh hope I didn't wake you." Annabeth said**

"**I can assure you, I as awake and not because of you." I replied**

"**I'm Katie" Katie said**

"**Nice to meet you."**

"**We got something for you," Annabeth sai and with that they gave me a brown long sleeved sweater, five long, sleeved shirts in black, dark purple, dark blue, white and five orange shirts saying Camp Half-blood with a cute little Pegasus. **

"**Well we might wanna head for dinner the bell just rang" Katie said.**

**So all three of u started to walk to the dining pavilion, so I was told. And eventually Annabeth ditched us when she saw Percy. So it was me and Katie and we were talking and laughing like crazy. Then she was blushing all over. I saw two guys who looked like twins (but one looked shorter) approaching us. The tall er one then started to blush too. **

"**Hey Travis," she said to the tall one.**

"**Well it's great to know that I'm highly acknowledged," the short one said, "this always happens" he whispered to me. When Travis whispered something to Connor (learned his name) I just whispered to her**

"**You like him"**

"**Hey, I'll take you to dinner" Connor said. He is so funny we were laughing so hard people were staring. So apparently not many people were here during winter. And usually we would sit at our parents table, but since there weren't many people here we could sit anywhere. And you know something else, the same guys who were staring at me before, were again staring. **

**Me and Connor sat at a table with Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Katie, Travis, and the same scary looking butch girl and a Hispanic guy (I know what Hispanic looks like cause I've looked in the mirror). I eventually learned the butch girl was Clarisse daughter of Ares, the Hispanic guy was her boyfriend Chris and he Travis and Connor are sons of Hermes. (Note to self: Strap my valuables to my thighs). Rosie is somewhere here making friends and I'm happy for her, once she's not bothering me.**

"**So are you all vegetarian and healthy cause your grandma's Demeter?" Clarisse said**

"**No I believe fried chicken and Krispy Kreme doughnuts are horrible things to waste" I said. And everybody started to laugh, I think Travis was on the floor.**

"**What are we laughing about" Nico said from behind me. I swear I saw him do a double take**

"**Miranda is hilarious" Connor said. And Nico just stood there. So I was forced to move over and Nico sat next to me. He smelled good, and his eyes were like shining onyx, I could stare at them and get lost…snap out of it Miranda. Damn you ADHD. Then all of a sudden nymphs were carrying platters of food. And I could ask the drinking glasses for whatever I wanted to drink (non-alcoholic of course) and I asked for Coke and instantly the black liquid filled my glass. Then all of a sudden we had to get up to make a sacrifice to our parents. I thought it would smell crappy. And why would I want to make a sacrifice to the mother who doesn't want me. But I saw everyone else doing it so I dropped a piece of steak into the fire. But there was no smoke, cause just like Nico's dad Hades, she was in the Underworld. I wonder what it's like down there? Do you think she likes it?**

"**Well, I guess I better introduce our new campers," Mr. D said. I saw Nico snigger at this. We all knew he messed up everyone's names.**

"**Miranda and Rose Primavera, in the Persephone cabin, welcome," Mr. D said. And there was complete silence.**

"**I thought e messed up everyone's name," I said to Nico.**

"**He does," Nico said**

**What felt like an hour later we went to campfire. There me, Annabeth, Clarisse, Katie and Thalia were sitting together, joking around, laughing like idiots.**

"**Miranda, Nico's staring at you" Katie said, giggling**

"**He loves you" Annabeth said**

"**Doesn't he have a girlfriend" Thalia said**

"**It doesn't seem like he cares, besides she's a serious slut, and he loves Mandy now," and they all started to make kissing noises.**

"**Who said my name was Mandy?" I asked, embarrassed**

"**Your three-year-old sister," Clarisse said.**

**What can I say, when I was teaching Rosie to say Miranda when she was one, it came out as Manda, and she just started saying Mandy. She is the only person who was ever allowed to call me that**

"**Nico's not the only one in love with you, look at Jake Mason, Sherman, Mark, Leo, Harley, Christopher, Will Solace, Drew, Pollux, Butch, Clovis and gods, Malcolm. Thirteen boys and this isn't even all of them," Annabeth said, attempting to change the subject.**

"**I can't believe Mr. D actually said your name right," Thalia said**

"**I think I Know why, Annabeth you said Pollux was looking at Mandy, well connect the dots," Katie said**

**We all just started to laugh like crazy. And Nico was still looking at me. Soon enough the campfire was over and we we're all heading back to our cabins. I was back to carrying Rosie cause she fell asleep on the walk. She got on the top bunk and I took the single bed. She had blue and orange sheets and I had purple and yellow sheets. When I was going to sleep and thought about whatmy dad could be doing now. But then I remembered that life was over and I was here. I had the sam dream I had before. Me and Nico dating and kissing (frenching), Nico's hand going up my shirt aiming for my bra strap, and my hand slapping his. Then I woke up, and I was bathed in my own sweating. How did any of this happen, it's my first night. I blame Aphrodite and Morpheus, god of dreams and sleep, now how am I supposed to get back to sleep.**

_**Me: I know I promised I would update, but I was super busy, with my cousins wedding and what not. But before holiday is over, I'm going to do this same chapter in Nico's POV and a special look at Mr. Primavera when he finds out his daughters are missing and maybe more and I'll try to do some chapters during the term. Well Miranda's not here and you know the drill I own nothing.**_

_**Love,**_

_**BBB5903**_


	10. Mr Primavera's POV

_**Me: See, I promised that I would do a Miranda's dad's POV chapter. And Miranda won't be here cause this isn't her POV and…**_

_**Miranda: Guess again, I wanna know what my dad's thinking, so let's go.**_

_**Me: But you have to do the disclaimer.**_

_**Miranda: BBB5903, will never, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER…**_

_**Me: I think they get it.**_

_**Miranda: Own the PJO series or Heroes of Olympus. Continue.**_

_**Mateo Primavera's POV**_

"**Mat, are you listening to me, I told you this campaign for you to be the next congressman…."**

**And honestly that's all I heard from my wife, Claire. She wants me to be congressman and honestly that's all I want to be, but right now I want to be with my children. Not Claire's child, my children, Mandy and Rosie. **

**When is the last time I spent time with them, especially Mandy. Probably before we came to America. It was easier then, there was always time. But then I was broke so we moved to Boston, and I got into politics. I remember when I met Persephone, she was magical. Told me she couldn't stay long and that she loved me, and not to draw to much attention to Mandy (she didn't tell me she was a goddess and married to the lord of the dead until after). Ten years later, we had another umm, fling in Bogota and left Rosie on our doorstep. Married Claire 3 years ago( Miranda doesn't like her but I can't please everyone). I'll find them and go get some ice-cream.**

**I went into Rosie's room and it was empty and clean, and so was Mandy's, and they weren't in the kitchen, backyard.**

"**Where are the girls," I asked Claire**

"**I don't know," She said**

"**It's 9 in the night, how could you not know where they are," I was getting angry. She never cared about my daughters, she only cared about her son. **

" **Well Matthew, I was busy planning your scheduled campaign and then I had to talk to Chase, after all he is my son" She said carelessly. Then I had to explode. I understand how Mandy never liked her When I came home from Bogota (my second fling) when Claire was my publicist, Miranda was half dead or whatever you would call her throat being blocked up due to an 'accidental' pomegranate juice incident. Or when Rosie got a concussion because Chase 'accidentally' pushed her off the swing set at the park. **

**I alerted the police and I called the school. They said the girls disappeared with for people this afternoon and haven't been seen since. I called Miranda's vocal/dance teacher/mother replacement, Nazareth. She never went by her today like she was supposed. Then I just felt hopeless. I loved those two whether I showed it or not.**

**I walked back home not bothering to look whether I was about to walk into a tree or not. I went back inside and went in too Mandy's room. She never liked the size much. She had a canopy bed with dark purple sheets. A a full body mirror and a Chinese changing screen with black pointe shoes hanging of the side next to a walk-in closet. Then she had a space where she would practice from belly-dancing to ballet. Posters of Shakira and Beyonce and her belly-dance idol, Bozenka. I found her photo album. It had a picture of her and Rosie in full Turkish belly-dance outfits, smiling. I found another one I never knew she had. It was a picture of Me, Persephone and Mandy when she was two. She was smiling with the four front teeth she had (two at the top and two at the bottom).**

"**You were never so uptight when we were together". I turned around to see the most beautiful woman with long black hair and multicoloured eyes, just like Miranda's. Persephone**

"**Maybe cause you didn't tell me you were a goddess who was married to the Lord of the Dead," I said. We started to laugh. It was great to laugh with her, she was a light-hearted, relaxed person, but she had to leave.**

"**I am ashamed and proud of you," She said**

"**Why" because I never understood what she mean**

"**You've always wanted to be senator," she smiled, Miranda's smile "but you've always been ashamed of your kids, treating them like they aren't there," Her smile faltered then you could see where Miranda got her scowl from. I guess I have neglected my children.**

"**You and I both know they don't deserve that," she said, " but they're safe, at that camp I told you about."**

**Well atleast they were safe and healthy.**

"**But I have to go and explain to Hades and the Fates why I was on earth during winter, or atleast make a good excuse," she kissed me, " good-bye Mat, I'll check up on you." And I turned away as she left. Night Rosie, Night Mandy.**

_**Me: So I eventually finished but not in the time I wanted cause m mom's laptop which I usually worked from is in Japan. And by the way, Mr. Primavera looks like Esai Morales jr. and Persephone, I'm using the same woman who was in the movie, Rosario Dawson. So later and PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Me: I'm so sorry I know this has been a long time coming but here it is. Chapter nine in Nico's POV. Miranda will not be her at this moment because this is Nico's POV not hers**_

_**Miranda: No sweetheart, not that easy to get rid of me.**_

_**Me: Why are you here?**_

_**Miranda: Because there's no law that says I can't be, duh.**_

_**Me: I'm gonna ignore you now. To answer anOVERLYanxiousparamorefan questions,you have to read on to see what I mean when I say I have her mother{her birth mother} and remember all demigods just want to please their parents. And since this is all a story I am technically more powerful than a goddess, I'm the author. So I'll continue.**_

_**Miranda: Wait, what about me, what am I gonna do**_

_**Me: I don't know, sleep, find a hobby, get a banana.**_

_**Miranda: Okay, and for all those who never guessed it, she doesn't own anything cuz she's definitely not creative enough.**_

_**Me: Would it kill you not to be a hater.**_

Nico POV

I officially decided to go to the arena, to practice my swording with Percy. But when I got there, you know what I saw there. Percy and Annabeth, kissing. You would think they would have mercy on my eyes.

"Hey, lovebirds, get a room," I said

"Not a bad idea, race you to my cabin," Percy said

"Way ahead of you" said Annabeth

Then they started running and I wanted to throw up. Considering the fact that I always saw them as older siblings, I wanted to stab my eyes out. Remind me to thank them for ruining sex for me.

So I decided why don't I IM my girlfriend, and there I go not remembering her name again, Sabrina. Instantly, I wish I didn't because you know what I saw. Her French kissing some guy. I couldn't watch anymore, because we were so over and I'm glad because I kind of liked Miranda. Sadly most guys thought of me as the creepy, gothic, emo Son of Hades. I was going for the hot mysterious guy, like Edward Cullen. I hate Sabrina for dragging me to those movies. I wanted to see Takers.

I heard the horn signaling dinner time and decided to stop at my cabin. But it's not like I had siblings to line up, what was I going to do, line myself up. When I went into my cabin it looked weird. A beautiful woman in a red silk shirt, skinny jeans and black heels that hurt to look at. Now most guys would be very excited to find a beautiful girl in their room, I was more terrified than excited. She looked like Thalia, then Sabrina then Miranda, she kept shifting. Percy told me about this. Aphrodite. Sadly before I could run, she locked the door.

"Why do people always run when they see me, I'm not Zeus, I won't bite," she said

"Sorry," I mumbled

"Now I know you saw my daughter with that other boy, but I also know you have a little crush on Seph's daughter," since when did Persephone liked being called Seph? "everyone on Olympus knows about them, except your father. Anyways let me tell you, this won't be easy. Percabeth, this will be interesting, Jasper, let's just say all of Olympus is planning something. I need to find a pet name for you and Mandy, I'll get my kids to start on that, but you might want to get to dinner now. Bye Nico, I'll be watching you."

Then I had to turn away before she turned into her godly form. Once she left, I did run to dinner only to find out that I was early compared to some other cabins. Good news, we didn't have to sit at our usual tables. Bad news, The Aphrodite cabin was looking at me weirdly. All my friends were already sitting at the table, so I had to sit next to Miranda, not a problem. Then the nymphs were carrying platters of food. And I asked my drinking glass for some Pepsi. Then all of a sudden we had to get up to make a sacrifice to our parents. I still couldn't decide whether to tell my dad about Persephone's situation. But there was no smoke, cause just like Miranda.

"Well, I guess I better introduce our new campers," Mr. D said. I sniggered at this. We all knew he messed up everyone's names.

"Miranda and Rose Primavera, in the Persephone cabin, welcome," Mr. D said. And there was complete silence.

"I thought he messed up everyone's name," Miranda asked me.

"He does," I said.

Later when we were at the campfire, Mandy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Katie and Thalia were sitting together, joking around, laughing**. **Percy, Jason and all the other guys at the table were with me. Go figure, ditched by their girlfriends.

"Your staring at her again," Jason said

"I don't know what your talking about," but apparently it was true when I saw them giggling and laughing. But hey all the guys were staring at her, not my fault, but they knew this too, apparently.

When they said we could leave, I left, seriously. I got in my cabin and picked up one drachma. I had to talk to yhe oe person who might understand.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering, Bianca di Angelo, Elysium."

_**Me: Listen up, or read up, whatever. I nee to come up with a pet name for Nico and Miranda. I need your help, you can put it in the reviews or PM me. I NEED this. **_

_**Love,**_

_**BBB5903**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Me: I'm back!**_

_**Miranda: Who missed you? I didn't.**_

_**Me: Why can't we just all get along**_

_**Miranda: Because your mean**_

_**Me: I'm tempted to delete you, my finger's just gliding over the delete button.**_

_**Miranda: You can't touch me**_

_**Me: Really because in the continuing story, if the people want it, I can make you fat and ugly. Is that what you want? Huh? Huh?**_

_**Miranda: You know what, just for saying that, I have something to tell about you**_

_**Me: What**_

_**Miranda: The one and only Rick Riordan owns the REAL PJO series**_

_**Me: Your forgetting something**_

_**Miranda: WHAT?**_

_**Me: I own YOU**_

_**Miranda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Me: Back to the story, where was I, please ignore the sobbing girl in the corner.**_

_**Nico POV**_

I needed to talk to someone who I knew would understand. And I know what you're thinking, she said to stop trying to contact her, but this was an emergency. After meeting Aphrodite, I agree with Percy, she _**is **_scarier than Ares. So eventually Bianca's image showed up and she looked like a hunter. A silver bow on her back, a silver hoodie. When she saw me, she didn't look too excited.

"Nico, what did I tell you about trying to call me," she said

"This is an emergency."

"My definition of emergency is different from yours apparently."

"But there's this girl and-"

"Stop calling Nico, goodbye."

And just like that, she swiped her hand through the mist. As rude as that was, I brushed it off and went to sleep. I might need all my strength to make sure the Aphrodite cabin doesn't try to pick a fight with me. They all hate me except for Piper because I am apparently not 'good enough' for Sabrina. I guess it doesn't matter anymore. We are finished. But I just want to know one thing, why Drew was staring at Miranda. Probably to 'recruit' her for the girl's club/mafia she started. Eventually I called lights out and I was out and I had a pretty good dream, but I guess that's because I just don't like Persephone.

The dream was in the Throne Room in my father's palace. He and Persephone were sitting on their thrones and yelling furiously.

"How could you do this," My dad yelled

"My lord, you must understand how I felt when I found you with _**that woman**_," Persephone was pleading. I would feel sorry for her, IF she hadn't turned me into a dandelion. And no one insults my mother.

"I don't want to hear it, the shame you've brought over my realm."

Then I noticed everything tremble. It took two minutes before the mist refocused.

"Go to your chambers, out of my sight."

I did feel sorry for her, and it wasn't like she could leave since it was September, but sometimes Demeter would stay there so it wasn't that bad for her. Though I knew exactly what this meant

My father knew about the Primavera's, and he definitely didn't like it. And he wouldn't stop until they were dead. Look what happened to Thalia. But I doubt Miranda would be lucky enough to have her parents try to save her. I've met Persephone.

_**Me: Well that is chapter twelve everyone. And thank you all who submitted names for Nico and Miranda. I swear I will use them in the next chapter. Still feel free to submit names and if there is something you might want to see in the story feel free to PM me or something. And REVIEW, I like reviews, we all love reviews. Right Miranda**_

_**Miranda: Yeah, what she said**_

_**Me: Please please please REVIEW, reviews get my fingers to type faster.**_

_**Love,**_

_**BBB5903**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Me: I'm back**_

_**Miranda: Why does it always take forever for you to come back**_

_**Me: I have a complete good reason. I asked for reviews and I got like one, (thank you, GreekHero) and I was sad,**_

_**Miranda: Boo-frigin-hoo, no one cares**_

_**Me: Ignoring my creation now, I was thinking about deleting the story since I thought no one liked it. But when I checked my emails I saw how many people favourite my story and me as author and I decided not to. Thanks everyone, but I'm begging you, Review.**_

_**Miranda: Yeah, you don't want your lovable chica Mandy, deleted.**_

_**Me: Do it for Mandy**_

_**Miranda: Hey, unless you are a four year old that looks like me then its Miranda. And one more thing if you haven't figured it out**_

_**Me: What**_

_**Miranda: My "creator" will never and doesn't own the PJO series. That's Rick Riordan's job.**_

_**Me: Shut up**_

_**Miranda: Just type the story**_

_**Miranda POV**_

The next morning, I woke up at about seven in the morning, which was shocking since during autumn I sleep till it's warm enough to get up (noon). I noticed Rosie was still asleep, but I had to get her to Chiron. A word to the wise, never sleep in the same bed with her. I know I was in the queen sized single and she was in a bunk bed but there is a reason for that. She is a bad sleeper. She rolls around in her sleep and one time she pushed me off the bed. I slept on a sleeping bag on the floor. That's why the top bunk where she sleeps is more like a crib. I am not responsible if she falls out her bed. To the floor. Two feet down. Anyways, all I did was lift her and the sheet, put on my shoes and walked o the house. I needed to ask Chiron if I could raid I mean visit, my house for our stuff.

While I was walking I noticed the son of Hades, also walking. He was in his jacket and I wished I had brought one. Apparently if I warm myself, I could start an early springtime. There was an incident when I was twelve. I didn't know silicon was so flammable. Let's just say my stepfamily still has burn marks.

We both stopped and we were only like a foot apart. Rosie still softly snoring.

"Well," I said, "are you gonna help me with his burden or not."

And all he did was roll his eyes and walked back to his cabin.

I headed to breakfast after I literally dropped Rosie, showered and changed. Apparently they only got bathrooms in the cabins since there ere a series of clothes stealers. Long story short, my first day was not as horrible. I was great at archery, I shot Will Solace from the Apollo cabin in the arm. I was tripping and falling in Greek Mythology with Annabeth. Good news, I'm still in one piece. And tomorrow, I get to "visit" my house tomorrow.

It was 5:42pm and according to the camp schedule it was free time. So I sat under a tree and pulled out my ipod. Yes I had my ipod in backpack. I noticed that 7 feet away were these three people sitting together. They looked like sixteen. One boy was a Latino with curly hair, another blond boy and a mixed girl with short, choppy brown hair. I noticed the Latino boy walking over to me.

"Hi" he said

"Hi" I said. What was I supposed to say?

"You speak weird, you know that. I mean I've met girls with Spanish accents but yours is real. Can you say the word 'ultimatum', because I think it comes out as 'old tomato'…"

This went on for about ten minutes. I know I have an accent, its just not a strong one. You should here my father when he's cussing and not using his "American" voice. Eventually, the annoying boy making fun of me walked away and the brunette girl walked over

"Excuse Leo, hi I'm Piper."

"Miranda. Call me Mandy, everyone else does. Take a sat."

"So you're that Miranda, the one everyone talks about."

"There are rumours already. It hasn't even been 24 hours. So what's the conspiracy theory."

"Apparently you plan to steal everyone's boyfriend. You're either a succubus, a daughter of Aphrodite or a daughter of Apollo. It is impossible for you to belong to Persephone."

"I wish. Persephone doesn't do anything. So what's with that Leo guy, he's staring at us."

"He goes for every girl out of his league. He asked out my boyfriend Jason's sister, Thalia. He's the blond."

"Thalia, as in the Hunter of Artemis. Poor boy."

And at that we were laughing and talking, even on our way to dinner. I heard some crazy pet names some of the girls in her cabin came up for me and **it**. Mico, Nicanda, Nandico. These girls have nothing better to do. And as cheesy as this sounds, I made my first best friend.

_**Me: I know, cheesier than anyone wanted but I don't have much time.**_

_**Miranda**_**: **_**I'm a cornball**_

_**Me: I know, but if anyone wants the drama of the next chapter I NEED **__**atleast**__** 15 reviews. But all I can say is that for following chapters there will be monsters coming for your favourite four and fourteen year olds, a trip to Olympus, a jail cell and a kidnapping of our lovable friend ….etc. etc. etc**_

_**Miranda: Too much, don't give away too much.**_

_**Me: Fine until I get my fifteen reviews**_

_**Signed**_

_**BBB5903**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Me: I decided to write another chapter**_

_**Miranda: Two chapters in a day, your getting faster. **_

_**Me: I'm just bored**_

_**Miranda: Poor thing**_

_**Me: Shut up, your life's about to get worse**_

_**Miranda: Worse than negligent parents, do tell**_

_**Miranda POV**_

And it was as if the second my life seems better than it has in a while, it gets bad. Again. The very next morning when I went to breakfast everyone was staring at me. Not like corner of the eye staring, but like over 300 eyes boring into your back. Even when I sat down and just ate, people were staring. I saw some girl almost break her neck to stare. And then Annabeth ran up to me.

"What did you do?" she yelled, and that just got me more stares

"What are you talking about, I woke up, came here and now I'm the centre of attention." I whispered back, hoping she wouldn't shout.

"Miranda, do you notice who's missing," she clearly didn't get the hint

So I looked around. Every face I remembered was there. Except one, the boy.

"Nico, so what?" I said

And it wasn't until she dragged me from my seat and took me to the Big House that I realized something was wrong. It actually felt colder than it should. Colder than autumn. The clouds were black, like a hurricane was coming in, but it doesn't rain her. Finally, I noticed Chiron on the porch of the Big House, ready to go inside.

"Miranda, what did you do?" he said urgently

"Why does everyone ask me that, I don't know what's going on."

"Come child" and we walked (well he rolled) inside. He brought a television with a large Eta on it, he placed a cassette inside and pressed play on the t.v.

A man in black robes was arguing with another man in a pinstripe suit. So what was this some mobsters having a "disagreement."

"I found out my wife cheated on me. Twice. And your saying this is okay."

"Brother, you cheat on my daughter. There is no need for a war over this."

"I hope you remember this when Hera cheats on you."

"How dare you." And then these guys begin to grow up to seventy feet tall. That's when I notice other people rushing out to stop the fight about to start. And that's when the film ends.

"Miranda," Annabeth started "Nico went missing last night and he isn't with Hades and…."

"You think, I got rid of him. You think I wanted the attention you little b-."

"Miranda" Chiron said

"Your acting like I'm a criminal."

"No one is accusing anyone of anything."

And that was the last thing I heard since I ran to out of the Big House. I ran to my cabin and grabbed my backpack. I emptied out all the textbooks (like I needed textbooks anymore) and packed the clothes I was given. My wallet had twenty dollars in it. Hopefully that would suffice until I got to Boston. I was glad Rosie wasn't there, she would cute me out of leaving. And yes, she used her cuteness for that. Everyone was still at breakfast, so I took my chance. I reached the border at Thalia's pine tree. And I'm sad to say I just walked away. They wanted me to be the criminal then fine, I would be. I would just run away from my problems. Just like my dad.

_**Me: Chapter fourteen people. I thought I owed it to you all. My last chapter not my best**_

_**Miranda: We know**_

_**Me: Didn't you just runaway **_

_**Miranda: I came back for the disclaimer**_

_**Me: Fugitive**_

_**Miranda: Bum, and by the way, BBB5903 still wishes but doesn't own the PJO series. But I guess we all figured that out by now.**_

_**Me: I still want my 15 reviews**_

_**Miranda: Don't hassle the people, but still review**_


	15. Daughter of

_**Me: Hello readers and Mandy**_

_**Miranda: Now why does everybody believe all of a sudden they can call me Mandy**_

_**Me: Cuz Rosie can**_

_**Miranda: She's five!**_

_**Me: And your point**_

_**Miranda (picks up magazine) I can't believe it!**_

_**Me: What!**_

_**Miranda: BBB5903 does not, will not nor ever will own the PJO series**_

_**Me: I don't see that in the magazine**_

_**Miranda: Its there, don't worry**_

_**Me: Can you even read?**_

_**Miranda: Can you continue with the story. I was running away**_

_**Me: That means you should be leaving!**_

_**Miranda: When I'm good and ready!**_

Miranda POV

For all of you who have ever considered running away, let me tell you from now, it is damn hard. My $20 only got me a bus ticket to Providence, so here I am, walking like the confused child I was. You can't get lost in Providence, I used to live here so I would know. You had to be smart, not draw too much attention to yourself, don't make yourself a target, you'd be fine. This only means my father can't walk around here. He wasn't always like what he is now, snobbish. He was cool in the olden days, but according to my grandparents, he was irresponsible. So I guess I was just Persephone's step by step guide to responsibility.

So I was walking down the street when I saw a little girl with straight brown hair, hiding in an alley. She couldn't be much older than Rosie, so I guess that's why I stopped. She was in a singed t-shirt that looked three sizes too big and torn blue jeans. Some of her hair looked burnt too, near the ends. She had big, chocolate brown eyes that looked tired and she had small gashes on her arm that could be infected.

"Hi, what's your name?" I whispered

She mumbled something

"Lilah?"

"Hila" she said, louder

"That's a pretty name Hila, my name's Miranda, but you can call me Mandy, everyone else does" I grumbled the last part. She started to giggle, and she sounded like tiny bells.

"Where's your family kid'" I asked

She started to cry. But I guess if someone asked me about my family I would cry too, but mine is just THAT bad.

"My… daddy….. he," she was sobbing and then her eyes went wide as saucers and she looked like she was having a seizure.

In the dirt she wrote Ήρα. And I knew exactly who she was. Just like me. _**(You**____**are**____**all**____**so**____**lucky**____**because**____**I**____**was**____**going**____**to**____**end**____**it**____**here)**_

And her seizure continued

"Make the lightning stop, make the lightning stop," she was yelling and people started to look into the alley. And then she collapsed. I can't tell you how long it was before she woke up. I left my watch at home. Though at some point I knew she was just sleeping. Then I fell asleep too. Don't tell my dad his daughter was asleep in an alley.

The next thing I felt was being shook awake by a little girl. First I was going to slap her but then I remembered yesterday.

"We should start leaving," I said groggily

"Where," she asked. And that was a good question. "Let's get food."

This girl must believe I have money" I don't have any money"

"I do," she said then took out a small purse from a Barbie backpack that I never knew she had. Inside that purse was

"Eight hundred dollars," I said, "where did you get, forget it."

So we went to the nearest diner. We may have been covered in dirt but that didn't stop the waitress from serving us. She just held her nose as she wrote our orders.

So what should we do now. I can't go back to Boston and this kid was a half blood and a forbidden one. Won't be long until a monster found us.

"New rules, we're going to camp." I whispered, "and you're my sister now."

_**Me:**____**Well**____**another**____**chapter**____**done.**____**Miranda**____**is**____**being**____**a**____**runaway**____**so**____**she**__**'**__**s**____**not**____**here,**____**Please**____**Review.**_

_**Miranda:**____**Wait**____**what,**____**I**__**'**__**m**____**right**____**here**_

_**Me:**____**Where**__**'**__**s**____**Hila**_

_**Hila:**____**(enters**____**eating**____**a**____**banana)**____**Hi**_

_**Me:**____**You**____**brought**____**a**____**child**____**here**_

_**Miranda:**____**I**____**couldn**__**'**__**t**____**just**____**leave**____**her**_

_**Me:**____**You**____**didn**__**'**__**t**____**have**____**to**____**bring**____**her**____**here,**____**and**____**shouldn**__**'**__**t**____**you**____**be**____**buying**____**a**____**bus**____**ticket**____**or**____**something**_

_**Miranda: Yeah yeah on my way. Like she said, REVIEW!**_

_**Signed**___

_**BBB5903**_


	16. Another Author

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey everyone, so I think there is some confusion in the age thing. Rosie is 4 and Mandy is 14. Mandy won't turn 15 until the next year, remember its almost October in the story. Thank you and I hope this clears up the confusion**_

_**Signed**_

_**BBB5903**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Me: Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me**_

_**Miranda: What are you doing?**_

_**Me: Celebrating. Since it's my birthday I decided to update a chapter or two.**_

_**Miranda: That's kinda nice of you.**_

_**Me: Kinda? In fact aren't you supposed to be not here. Where's Hila.**_

_**Miranda: Right there idiot {points to corner where a little girl is sitting and watching}**_

_**Me: She can't be here**_

_**Miranda: And where was I supposed to put her.**_

_**Me: Ignoring you now. So I so own the PJO series**_

_**Miranda: No you don't who lied to you?**_

_**Me: Your right I have to cry myself to sleep every night. I'm a failure**_

_**Miranda: Your right, you are.**_

_**Me: WHAT!**_

Piper POV _**{Didn't see that coming either} **_

It's probably about two in the afternoon and I haven't seen Miranda since breakfast. I had to go find people who would know where she was. Number one, Leo. He couldn't stop talking about her yesterday. I ran to the forges. Even though everybody there was wearing protective masks, I could still tell which was Leo. He was the only one welding metal with his bare hands. I went up behind him, which was not my smartest move

"Leo" I yelled, no answer

"Leo," again no answer. I started to shake him, and the hot metal he was holding fell on my hand. I screamed so loud everyone stopped working and crowded around me.

"Pipes, I swear I am so sorry. Does anyone have any nectar?"

I still had to go to the infirmary, and while Will Solace was dressing my burnt hand I started talking

"Leo you wouldn't happen to know where Miranda is would you?"

"What? No! Why would I know where she is?"

"Because you always talk about her since you met her."

"No I don't!"

"Leo, you talk in your sleep, and if you don't want the tape that the Hermes cabin made to get out, start talking."

"I don't know anything!"

"Just ask Annabeth." Will chided in when he finished my hand

"What do you mean," I asked

"This morning there was yelling from the Big House when I walked by, then I saw Miranda storm out. She was so pissed I got bitten by a Venus fly trap," then he lifted up his left pant leg and showed a bandage on his ankle.

I left the infirmary and ran to the Athena cabin. I found Annabeth on the porch reading "Architecture of the Ancient World" (Greek edition of course) _**{AN: totally just a title I thought of}. **_She looked up and smiled, then looked confused at my solemn face.

"Hey Piper."

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know where Miranda is? What did you say to her this morning?"

"I didn't say a thing to her. She just has this concept in her mind that she can do and say whatever she wants."

"You don't know a thing about her, she's been through a lot."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you, she told me not to. All I can say is that her father is not the same "For the Children" man he pretends to be."

"I don't know where she is, but let's check Cabin 21." _**(Persephone cabin).**_

We were surprised when got to the Persephone cabin. First thing was that it looked dull. Not dull as in 'it's winter' dull, more like 'who died?' dull. We found Rosie sitting on her bed with her knees up to her chin, looking in to space.

"Hey Rosie, you okay," I said softly

"Do you know where your sister is?" Annabeth said.

The second I tried to touch her, she started to scream, like she was being possessed.

"Help!" I yelled outside.

Eventually Chiron got here. He looked just as worried.

"Chiron, she's having hysterics and-" Annabeth started

"She's going mad and I think I know why." Chiron said then had a foggy look in his eyes.

_**Me: That is the end of the chapter I really hoped you liked it, all creative criticism accepted. You know I was thinking about deleting the story (and once accidently came close)**_

_**Miranda: What! You can't do that! What about me, I have a full life ahead of me**_

_**Me: IF YOU WOULD LET ME FINISH! So anyways, I then saw the amount of favourites I got, I decided not to and to be more careful. Here's some cookies**_

_**RainingStrawberries: (::)**_

_**GreekHero: (::)**_

_**Artemis-girl123: (::)**_

_**He is mine and not yours: (::)**_

_**knitchic330: (::)**_

_**Splatter101(::)**_

_**XxAlekis so minexX: (::)**_

_**Everlastingice277: (::)**_

_**LilKatez94: (::)**_

_**Booksnfanficlover: (::)**_

_**Kagome Echizen Fan: (::)**_

_**And thanks to everyone else!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Me: Summer is finally here. I am so sorry I didn't get to update in MONTHS. Seriously though thanks for the reviews. (Sees note on table) Hey what's this? (Reads note) Gone to the beach, will be back before BBB5903. In case of emergencies, BBB if you're reading this, you still don't own the PJO series and never will. Love, M.P. Leave it to Miranda to leave a disclaimer before she goes anywhere.**_

_**There was an anonymous reviewer, Peachs and I want to address this. I thought about this REALLY hard and I decided that I want to keep this story the way it is, with my own characters, the ones that I'll add. Though your character was good and the author who told you that you were acting like the story was yours I think was out of line and overreacted. You were only trying to help. But I'm very sorry.**_

Miranda POV

It was late by time Hila and I got on a bus. The day must have been long if I had fallen asleep the second I sat down. That's when the dream began.

I was standing in a field of yellow grass. In front of me, looked like thousands of people were standing in that field. None of them were moving. I walked to the nearest person, a brunette guy who looked like he was in his forties. Then I saw his eyes. They were completely drained and he, along with everyone else stood like robots. I was walking until I passed another field. It was lined with heavy barbed wire. I saw a woman being burnt at the stake. Except she wasn't burning. She was tied to a wooden stake and was just standing fully in flames, screaming. I even saw a man running through a cactus field. The horrible part was that he was naked (which was more horrible for me. Trust me).

I was still walking when I reached some guy barely standing up in a lake. He was reaching for the apple tree hanging over his head. But every time he reached for an apple, the tree would blow in the other direction. Then he would dry to dip to get some water and the water would part away from him, unfortunately, there was a lacking of clothes under that water.

And I saw a guy in a loincloth attached to a spinning wheel. Now that doesn't seem so bad. Here's the disclaimer, its spinning very fast and it's on fire _**(Special cookie to who can tell me who this guy is). **_

I was walking and saw lines o people, standing under a sign that said EZ Death. Another line was leading into a large circus tent-like area.

Something in the back of my head told me to turn around. Scratch that, something possessed me to turn around. It was like I lost complete control over my body, because now I was marching in the next direction. I was walking literally THROUGH some of the people in the lines. Where the hell am I?

It felt like I was going underground. Though where I always felt like I was already far enough underground_** (AN: No kidding).**_ I kept marching until I was standing outside a pitch black cave. Now my common sense from watching horror movies was yelling "Stupid, don't go in there, turn around and you'll make it to the sequel." However, the senseless part of my brain (which, mind you, is a very large part) told me to go in. Note to self, bitch slap that part of my brain later. It needs to get its priorities straight.

Off of my own free will, I walked in the cave. It was pitch black, but it was relatively small. On the far side I saw a beautiful woman shackled to the wall, arms behind her back. She was in a tattered off-white dress (which I'm sure at some point was pure white). Her hair was long, black and resembled the relatively neat version of a very messy bird's nest. Her shackles were the darkest shade of black I had ever seen and it looked like it was making her weak. She was disheveled and her face looked haggard. And yet, she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I could have sworn I'd seen her before.

On the other side of the wall was Nico. He looked the same as the last time I'd seen him, except dirtier, skinnier and I possible, paler.

Neither of them could see me. Then all of a sudden the air around me got cold. A voice came from behind me,

"Don't try and leave, that would be rude. After all we are family."

I woke up with Hila shaking me. We were the only ones left on the bus. The bus driver was saying this was the last stop. Still, it looked nowhere near camp. I guess, we would have to foot it from here.

"Come on Hila, let's go," I said, while yawning.

I was still pretty shaken up about that dream. I have had enough with crazy relatives.

_**Me: Finished, finished, finished. Hope you like this chapter. I am still so sorry about the extremely long wait. Also, I have another story which is just the prequel to this one. It's called The Beginning of it All. Please read it, it's short and almost done. **_

_**Until we meet again**_

_**Signed**_

_**BBB5903**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Me: Hi everyone, I came back. And I'm SO sorry but I have one more change to the story. Miranda and Rose are supposed to be 15 and 5 years old now. Not turning 16 and 6 until the following year. And yes it is still almost October in the story. I swear I never meant to make that mistake. Forgive me, I come bearing chapters. Can't believe it. Two chapters this fast. I just thought that my readers deserved this since I've been MIA for a while. Speaking of MIA, Miranda still isn't back yet. (Starts to sing) All by myself. Don't wanna be, all by myself.**_

_**Miranda: Please stop singing. You leave me for months to all but starve and I'm being punished. Plus you made me old.**_

_**Me: I'm sorry**_

_**Miranda: No. Here I was thinking maybe I should start being nice to you. But no (slaps Me across face)**_

_**Me: You can't do that (slaps Miranda across face)**_

_**BBB5903 AND MIRANDA ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. WE NOW CONTINUE WITH YOUR REGULAR PROGRAMMING. **_

Nico POV (From when he got abducted)

I felt bad for Miranda. In the short time I knew her, which totaled up to around 26 hours (give or take a few hours) I learnt she was loud, pig-headed (no actual pigs were harmed during the use of this analogy) sarcastic and was bad with people _**(AN: Now who does that remind me of?)**_. But if my dad knows about her then all Hell has broken loose (no pun intended). Though also I saw how eager she was to get in a car full of complete strangers, or the way she tapped her foot in beats of five which as far as I know was not caused by ADHD. But back to the original situation. I'd feel really guilty if I don't go tell Chiron or someone my dream. And I already feel bad what with my girlfriend cheating on me and all.

I redressed but left my coat and I stepped outside. I was about half way to the Big House when I was caught by a harpy, who in turn started screeching to call her friends. Advice for the future, you absolutely never want to get caught by harpies. Long story short, I was running and screaming (in a manly- girlish demeanor depends how you want to look at it) and ended up lost in the forest. The same forest filled with mysterious creatures yet to be discovered. Remind me to thank the Fates later.

Suddenly the ground around me started to crack and slowly open up, making a perfectly sized crevice that I fell into. This night just gets better and better. Then I blacked out.

When I woke up I found myself chained to a wall with Stygian iron. I was starting to feel weaker. And chained across from me was my favourite step-mommy, Persephone. Things are starting to look up. Now I've been in some terrible situations (one time, a homeless guy gave me a dollar) but how Persephone looks right now takes the cake.

Her pristine white dress was torn and raggedy and her hair was probably falling out. She looked terrible and I loved every second of it. Now you're saying in your minds right now that I'm being such a terrible person ( along with some other choice words) but if your step mother turned you into a dandelion, tried on numerous occasions to get you sent to military school or almost bartered you into slavery to work on a rice plantation, wouldn't you enjoy their suffering?

Persephone was still unconscious when I heard a voice say

"Oh good, your awake"

Then I was haunted by the image of my mother.

_**Me: Not a long chapter I know but cut me some slack because it's the middle of the night.**_

_**Miranda: Oh quite your whining, I'm bleeding**_

_**Me: You left an imprint of your hand on my cheek, remember**_

_**Miranda: Yes, doesn't that just mean you need moisturizer**_

_**Me: No comment **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Me: Star light, star bright. The first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight. The PJO series, oh please.**_

_**Miranda: Please don't even think about it. You're not even a man.**_

_**Me: I can dream**_

_**Miranda: You wanna be a man. Well ok, I don't judge. They have surgeries for that you know. But believe me you don't need.**_

_**Me: (Gritting teeth, eye twitching) just get in the story**_

Miranda POV

Hila and I must have been walking for hours. The sun was setting by the time we saw white-washed picket fences with signs saying "Pick Your Own Strawberries." Now I was thinking what could possibly go wrong.

Then I heard a loud screeching sound. Now my mind can't believe what's coming from the sky. And maybe if you saw it, you wouldn't believe it either. We were being attacked. By a flock of rabid pigeons. Except they had bronze beaks. When they spotted us running, they started shooting feathers at us. That's right, feathers. I'm not afraid of a bunch of little feathers. I used to do arts and crafts with bird feathers. Until one hit me straight in the shoulder. Since when did feathers have sharp, pointy ends?

Then the whole flock swooped down and started picking at us. There were so many of them I couldn't even see Hila. I only heard her screaming and crying. I took out my daggers and started thrashing around wildly with my eyes closed. I killed some of them and they fell to the ground as ash, but there were still way to many of them.

I saw Thalia's mansion sized pine tree in the distance. But Hila was still sobbing and in pain about the birds picking at her hair and skin. So I had to drag her up the hill while being attacked by these pigeons. But we didn't make it very far. Once we made it up the hill the birds suddenly retreated. As soon as I got to Thalia's tree, and patted the purple scaled dragon, Peleus, Hila started screaming and squeezed around my neck, completely cutting off my oxygen supply. That along with the knife sharp feathers deep in my skin and the holes in my body, I was weak and I couldn't take anymore. Then my legs just gave out. I blacked out.

Annabeth POV

I had to help the Apollo cabin in the infirmary, all day. Apparently after collapsing in two sessions, it seemed smarter to keep Rose there. But she had this sad look on her face. Heartbroken. She wouldn't eat or sleep until Piper "convinced" her. And to top it all off, Nico was nowhere to be found. He's known for not staying but he would have at least told Percy or Chiron. They were considering sending a searching party.

I was about ready to go back to my cabin to get my siblings ready for dinner, when Kayla stopped me.

"Annabeth, I know you have to go but two other people just came in and we're still swamped."

I guess Malcolm can handle assembling our siblings for dinner. But I was shocked to see what bad shape these new people were in. I had never seen them before. One was a little girl with brown hair and the other was an older, Latino girl with black hair over her face. Both of their clothes were dirty with holes in them. And they had feathers sticking out of their arms and shoulders. I saw gashes on their hands and on the little girl's face. We moved her to a bed in the infirmary and I went to inspect who the older girl was. When I moved her hair out of her face was surprised to see who it was.

The bloody, gashed face of Miranda Primavera.

_**Me: Okay, it's been a while since I've updated. Please review. By the way, I also won't give out anymore cookies until the 50**__**th**__** review. **_

_**Miranda: Why are you pressuring the readers.**_

_**Me: I'm not pressuring anyone, I just like rounded numbers.**_

_**Miranda: Sure. Now you're gonna leave me to starve again**_

_**Me: Oh shut up. Until next time**_

_**Signed**_

_**BBB5903**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Me: I've returned. But sadly school will be starting soon so updates will be very scarce.**_

_**Miranda: Are you crazy, your just gonna leave me again to starve.**_

_**Me: Oh please, don't be such a drama queen**_

_**Miranda: Noooooooooo! I'm not being dramatic. And you know what!?**_

_**Me: What!**_

_**Miranda: (says pleasantly) BBB5903 is not Rick Riordan. 'nough said.**_

Miranda POV

Everything's dark. My head kills, my feet heart, my arms hurt but on the plus side, I'm alive. My eyelids feel way too heavy to lift, but I'm awake enough to hear people yelling.

"I need nectar STAT!"

"Where are the bandages?!"

"She'll need a ton of stitches"

"There's too much blood!"

I tried to yell in pain and tell them to keep it down but it felt like my mouth was full of cotton balls.

I could hear crying in the background and more people yelling for supplies. I felt a sharp pain

And then I was out again.

Piper POV

I was sitting at the Aphrodite table with the rest of my siblings when Kayla from the Apollo cabin ran up to me. She was wearing rubber gloves and a surgical mask. I just noticed that almost the entire Apollo cabin was missing.

"Piper, we need you at the infirmary."

"Me! Why?" I was in the middle of a veggie pizza.

"Well, we just found Miranda at Thalia's pine tree, her and another half blood. Then we had to do minor surgery to them. Then her sister showed up from nowhere, saw her bloody sister and is now hysterical."

"And you need me because?"

"She likes you, shut her up." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes and left the pavilion. Of course not without giving a look to Jason. I'm meeting him at the beach later.

Even before we were inside the infirmary I could hear screaming. And on the far left of the infirmary looked like a surgical table and two recovery beds. The rest of the recovery beds lined the rest of the infirmary. On the far right was a little girl screaming her head off. I went and sat on the bed and I lifted Rose onto my lap.

"Rose, calm down. Miranda wouldn't want you to be sad. Stop crying. Go to sleep."

The good news is that I got her to stop crying. The bad news is that everyone else around us was asleep to. I did what I had to. I put Rose back in herbed and I walked out slowly. I have a date.

Annabeth POV

I woke up the next morning on the floor of the infirmary. I don't even remember going to sleep, much less being knocked out. I saw that new girl asleep in her bed, and Rose Primavera asleep in a bed on the other side of the infirmary. I saw Miranda standing in the doorway.

"Hey Miranda" I said as I went to stand next to her. She was in a hospital gown.

"Annabeth."

"Why'd you run away?"

"Because I don't want to be here."

"And where did you plan to go. Home? Miranda believe me I know your situation."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know that your family doesn't want you because you cause too much trouble. Because monsters keep following you and attacking."

"Believe me I don't want to stay at my house but I don't want to stay here."

"What do I have to do get it through your skull. You're not safe anywhere else. Go home and that's a suicide mission.

"Fine, whatever you say, Blondie," Miranda mumbled

Piper POV

It was around sunset when I decided to visit Miranda in the infirmary. But I didn't have to go very far, she was being released from the infirmary. She looked back to normal, with the exception of a couple minor facial bruises and a small slit on her cheek.

"Piper, I need to talk to you," she said as she walked towards me.

"Sure, what's up?"

She stopped and looked around us to see if the coast was clear before she continued.

"I need to leave," she said

"Miranda, you already tried that and it didn't work. Get a new plan."

"Piper, you don't understand."

And Miranda launched into this far-fetched story about a black and white demon that captured Nico di Angelo and her mother. Though I guess in the world we live in, it's not that far-fetched.

"Okay, Miranda, I understand your story, but explain to me again this whole you running away situation."

"I have to save them. It's my mother and Nico and there up against somebody who is apparently related to me."

"Miranda, we technically are all related to each other."

"Someone closer."

"But you don't even know where they are."

"Yes I do, in a cave in the Underworld."

"Something tells me there too many of those in the Underworld."

"Piper, I think I know what I'm doing."

"No M, I don't think you do, because you came back."

"I came back for Hila. I was gonna leave. I just wanted to let you know, okay. "

I know I'm gonna kick myself for this later.

"Fine Miranda, I'll help. But this is a quest. And around here, for a quest you need a prophecy. To get a prophecy we need the Oracle and if you want the oracle, you have to talk to Chiron."

"Chiron does not need to know. And just don't think about it as a quest. Think of it as a rescue mission."

"Fine, but at least let's go to the only person at this camp who's ever been to the Underworld and back. And wasn't dead.

And I dragged Miranda to the Poseidon cabin.

_**Me: Chapter 21. Not too shabby. How'd I get here.**_

_**Miranda: You could do better**_

_**Me: I'm gonna ignore that. I'm gonna update before school starts and that's when I'll give away some more cookies. Until then.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**BBB5903**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Me: I decided to do this update a little earlier than planned but I don't know when I'll get this chance again and…**_

_**Miranda: What do you mean you don't know when you'll have this chance again?**_

_**Me: We talked about this**_

_**Miranda: I thought you were joking how could I be joking**_

_**Me: Why would you think that?**_

_**Miranda: You know. I say you look like a troll, you say you're leaving me for school.**_

_**Me: You know what? clearly you are too distraught to do the disclaimer, so I'll just say this. I don't live in Texas. You put the rest together.**_

Percy POV

"You want to do what" I practically yelled

Let me back track a little bit. Here I was in my cabin, sleeping away, minding my own business, when Piper and Miranda Primavera just barged in and woke me up.

They then proceeded to tell me a story about how they know where Nico is and that Persephone was in trouble and that some demon was holding them captive in the Underworld. They needed me to give them directions to get into the Underworld (without being dead of course).

"Are you crazy, I can't do this, at least not without Chiron's permission."

"What is it with you people and figures of authority. It's called consensus, try it," Miranda said

I rolled my eyes

"Miranda, around here what you want to do is called a quest. To have a quest you need a prophecy. To get a prophecy, we need the Oracle. Rachel is in Jersey. To contact Rachel, we need Chiron's permission."

"Yeah yeah, Piper explained this to me on the walk over here. But haven't you ever gone on a 'quest' without a prophecy."

"Once, but I had good reason."

"Who said this isn't good reason?"

"Miranda, we aren't saying this isn't a good reason but this quest could be dangerous and it would be stupid if we let you go, much less if we let you go alone," Piper chided

"I guess this would be a stupid idea," Miranda's expression softened, but she shook it off (got to love Piper and her charmspeak) "But don't think of it as a quest. More like a rescue mission."

"Fine, a rescue mission. But you definitely won't come back alive. Hades doesn't like me and I still can't give you a good reason why. And he wanted to kill me. Do you think he'll spare the life of the living proof of his wife's infidelity?"

"Percy, if I wanted a lecture I could have talked to Annabeth." Miranda said. "I just need a way to get into the Underworld."

"Why should I help you?" I asked

"Because I know that you and Nico are very close. Do you want anything bad to happen to him?"

"No. Fine, you win. But just tell me one thing. You said in your dream you saw the person holding them captive. Can you tell me what they looked like?"

"It was a she. One half of her body was charcoal black and the other half was paler than white. But she wore like a gold dress and matching wrap. Oh, and she didn't have eyes. She said she was my family."

The more she talked the more afraid or her I got.

"Well, I guess she wasn't wrong. Sounds like Melinoe, your half-sister. Goddess of Ghosts. She isn't very pleasant but…."

"Percy, seriously, we're getting off track. I need a map of the Underworld."

"Well I don't have one personally. But something tells me there's one in the Hades cabin."

Miranda POV

We didn't have to spend as much time as I would have expected. The second we walked into the Hades cabin we saw a giant map of the Underworld on the wall.

I went and took it off the wall, folded it and put it in my pocket.

"He won't mind, and besides I'll give it back," I said when Percy gave me a look.

Piper POV

It was about eight in the night when me, Miranda and Percy finally snuck through the borders. Miranda had a backpack slung over her shoulder. We walked for about thirty minutes before we saw civilization. Percy let out this loud whistle to call a cab. Honestly, I didn't know cabs came this far.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Central Park," Percy replied

We sped off in silence.

When we got there, I paid the driver to wait a couple minutes, and Percy started walking into the park. We stopped in front of a pile of rocks.

"Neither of you would happen to have a radio or some form of music on you, would you?" Percy asked

I probably would have charmspoken the pile of rocks, but Miranda started to sing some Spanish song in a contralto. She actually had a pretty good voice.

"Decent," Percy said

The rocks started to open up and Percy turned to Miranda

"Miranda, I know you haven't had any formal training, so just get in, find Nico and Persephone and get out. You have a map, a change of clothes, some food to last you a few days and some ambrosia and nectar. I you get hurt just eat a little bit or poor a little nectar on your wounds, you don't want to be incinerated. I also left you some drachma. Nico can tell you what to do with those."

"Thanks Percy," Miranda said, and gave him a hug.

She turned to me and gave me a hug too

"Come back alive," I said

"Of course. Take care of Rose for me. And don't tell anyone where I am," she said sternly.

Just as Miranda was about to walk in, Percy stopped her

"Miranda, at least if you die, you'll go to Elysium for doing a good deed."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Percy," she said

And as she disappeared, the rocks closed up.

_**Me: Well that is it and I really don't know when I'm gonna update again. But before I go, its cookie time.**_

_**ForWhoCouldEverLoveABeast (::)**_

_**Peachs (::)**_

_**Artemis-girl123 (::)**_

_** . (::)**_

_**Everlastingice277 (::)**_

_**Seas secret keeper 6 (::)**_

_**Afkd98 (::)**_

_**Guest (::)**_

_**Guest – don't know if you're the same person or not (::)**_

_**S'moreo1235 (::)**_

_**Guest- Please start numbering yourselves or something(::) **_

_** .Love (::)**_

_**trustingHim17 (::)**_

_**And seriously, to everyone else, one big fat cookie**_

_**Goodbye for now**_

_**Signed **_

_**BBB5903**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Me: Hey everyone. I'm back, and what better way to celebrate than to update. Miranda, do the disclaimer and let's get this show on the road. Miranda? (sees note and reads) 3B is not a man. You know what that means.**_

Piper POV

On our way back to camp, Percy and I never said a word. I felt a bit uneasy. I just let my friend go on a suicide mission. She just came to camp and there is already an 80% chance she won't come back. But then again, she and Leo can compete for most runaways in the most runaways in the shortest amount of time. Percy must have seen how tense I looked, he turned to me and said

"I'm sure she'll be fine, I was in her same position and she's better off than me."

"She's as tough as nails. Trust me, she's been through a lot already."

Percy was about to ask me a question, but then the taxi stopped. While Percy paid the driver I could see he had one of those looks, like 'why would two teenagers want to be in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night. Isn't that how those murder shows start?'.

It was a long walk back to camp. And even harder since it was dark. By the time we reached camp, I was on Percy's back. Apparently, he just got fed up with me tripping and falling on him. When we reached the borders, Annabeth, Jason, Leo and Chiron were waiting for us. In retrospect, it wouldn't take very long for people to notice that we're missing. I am head of the Aphrodite cabin, so my siblings are bound to notice. And Jason will come looking for me. People will just notice Percy isn't there at some point. Especially Annabeth. And Miranda now has a record for running away. We didn't think this through. And did Jason's eye just twitch because I'm on Percy's back?

Percy POV

Silently, me, Piper, Jason, Leo, Annabeth and Chiron (well…. he galloped) walked to the Big House. We went and we sat down, and that was when all Hades broke loose.

"Perseus Jackson, where the hell have you been? Do you know how worried I, no, the entire camp was? We almost sent search parties! When lo and behold, she (Annabeth pointed to Piper) wasn't here either. Don't even start me up on Miranda, and where is she anyways. Does she want to get killed? Now Rose and Hila, who started a fight, mind you, are hysterical!"

By the time Annabeth was finished, her face was red, she was out of breath and everyone was too scared to say anything.

"I'm going to bed." She said and left the Big House.

After a few minutes, Chiron spoke up

"She basically covered everything, but where is Miranda?"

"Roaming the Underworld," Piper and I said at the same time.

"It's her, mother. Melinoe has her in a cave with Nico, and she felt she had to do something." Piper said

Chiron was about to say something, but looked too tired to try.

"We'll talk more in the morning," He said

I said good-night to Piper, Jason and Leo, and then I went straight to my cabin. The second I collapsed on my bed, I knew tonight would be a dreamless night.

Miranda POV

As the rocks closed behind me, I was suddenly washed with fear for my own life, and a sense of responsibility.

"Let's get this show on the road," I said out loud.

_**Me: Chapter 23 guys. Thanks for the reviews, but believe me more would be appreciated. Update soon**_

_**Signed**_

_**BBB5903**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Me: A little Christmas present to the greatest readers in the world. And you know the disclaimer. Don't even try and get me arrested.**_

Miranda POV

Now let me describe the Underworld. It is dark and gloomy. But it wasn't as bad as in my dream. It's much worse. And note to self, wear much better shoes on my next trip to the land of the dead. It is absolutely terrible tripping and fall over skulls and bones poking through the soles of your feet. And who could forget that when you can't regain your balance you grab on to what was once someone's arm. But I digress.

According to the map, I was behind Hades' palace, which would explain the fifty foot building in the distance (now that place must be huge if at a distance it is fifty feet away). And if I keep walking straight I should reach the River Lethe. The river of forgetfulness. I would love to take a dip in there. But until I get there, I guess I'll just have to enjoy the scenery. Who wouldn't love to watch some unspeakable tortures (believe me when I say unspeakable) while on their way to charge into battle against an evil sister in order to save the mother who left them with the most negligent and abusive man in the world (whom I used to call Papito, but according to Clair he must be referred to as the Senator at all times) and some Goth boy who tries to avoid you like the plague. Isn't life great? But trust me, if any sane person had told me this was what I'd be facing a week ago, I would have laughed and called the big guys with the big needles on them. But I guess this is better than Civics class.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't even realize I had reached the banks of a river. The water looked thick and creamy white, if that makes any sense. But there was no way across. No bridge or stepping stones. I sure as hell could never in a million years make that jump. And walking right through was way out of the question.

Only one thing to do and it's still very iffy. If my mother can make plants grow down here (though they are a little demonic) then so can I, I think. The only problem is that I've never intentionally tried to grow anything in my life. I'm more like an accidentally-on-purpose kind of girl. And what are the odds that anything grows in the land of the dead. But it's worth a try.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine little seeds in the soil under my feet. All I felt was death. But when I imagined a giant willow tree bent over the river, it was there the second I opened my eyes.

I had to take off my sneakers to walk on the thin trunk over the river. I was almost across when my foot got lodged in between some branches. And the best part was when I painfully and forcefully released my foot; I slipped and almost fell into the river. Just imagine me, dangerously close to a milky-white river, hugging the trunk of a bent willow, shuffling across to get to land. One high wave and I could forget my long orchestra of a name.

When I jumped off the tree, my other foot landed on something that was once someone's index finger. Just my luck. But I was able to find some gauze in my bag and dress my feet, then put my sneakers on. In the distance, right in front of me, was a dark mountain (which looks strangely too gloomy for the Underworld). According to the map, that is where Melinoe is. It's now or never. Of course I stopped to eat two of my sandwiches and drink my water. Everyone knows not to charge into battle with an empty stomach.

After a couple minutes, I began to climb.

_**Me: Well, you know that if you want to see your favourite Daughter of Persephone again, you have to review. Thank you to all who reviewed, especially my 50**__**th**__** reviewer, bat fan1987, here is a cookie (::). Everyone else will get their cookies soon. I promise.**_

_**Signed**_

_**BBB5903**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Me: I have some not good news (bad is such a negative word). This will be my last review for a while. But I will try to make this the absolute longest chapter I have ever written. And check the end for cookies. Onwards!**_

Miranda POV

I have got to toss these sneakers when this quest is all over. Did I say quest, I meant rescue mission. But it's like the second I walked through the mouth of the cave (which in retrospect isn't very smart or safe, but when have I ever been known for either) Melinoe was already waiting for me.

She looked worse in person. But I guess not really in person sice she seemed a little on the translucent side. She was half bleached out and blood drained that could use some lotion and half charcoal mummy. She wears a shimmery gold dress and shawl (which who knows, if I survive this and leave with a new sister to grow to love, she might lend me).

She started to loom over me as if she were trying to put some curse on me.

"Where are your ghosts, sister," she said in a raspy voice.

I started to get a little confused

"I don't have any?" but it came out as more a question than a statement

She kept trying to come over me and I started to feel a burning sensation, in my mind and on my body. It was like she was trying to trigger a memory I don't have. I began to see Rose and Hila, except more ragged.

"You abandoned us. You are just like Daddy," they said in unison.

At this point, I was searing. I could feel my sanity slowly slipping away and it would be gone in a minute if I didn't do something. I reached for my neck and grabbed my necklace. The second I felt them change into daggers, I just threw them. I sure hope my aim is good even if my eyes are currently busy.

Now I must be good, since it worked. She evaporated, so to speak. Took me a minute to catch my breath after that. When I think about it, this quest (screw rescue mission) was a lot easier than expected. I don't think quests are that simple.

It is really easy to find people when a cave only goes one way. It was pretty easy to find Nico and Persephone. And as it turns out, Persephone was awake, so when I broke off her chains, which was something called Stygonian Iron, all she did was stare at me. With a creepy grin on her face. The second she got up, she started to bear hug me. She was crying and saying "I'm *sniffle* so *sniffle* proud of you." Of course, I sure as hell have never heard someone say this to me before, so this was an awkward moment for me. And Persephone knew it.

Nico was asleep.

Or unconscious.

Or dead.

Only one way to find out really. After I peeled Persephone off me, I went up to Nico and slapped him right across the face. He woke up very quickly.

"Persephone, so help me," he started then he saw me "oh, it's you."

"The name is Miranda. Remember to put that on the thank-you note." I said. Then I turned to Persephone, "Can we go?"

With her creepy grin, we all walked out the cave.

Once we were at the entrance, she closed her eyes and we were travelling so quickly I didn't realize until we were there.

I felt like I had to throw up. That kind of travel is not for the faint hearted. And will make the strong hearted faint hearted.

On the black marble floor.

Once I looked up all I could see were confederate skeletons dragging me by the shoulders.

I couldn't see where Nico or Persephone were. But I was dragged into a large room where a twenty foot tall man sat on a throne of skulls. He had black hair and was albino pale. His clothing was made from, what looked like the faces of tortured souls.

He didn't even say one word to me. He looked at me and he smiled. A creepy demonic smile. He looked at the stack of bones holding me up. When I thought about it, I must have looked terrible. My sweater all torn and my hand and face were cut. My air was in my face, disheveled, most likely.

"Take her to the dungeons. Check on her in twenty years," Hades said.

And as I was being carried out, I could see Persephone, on a smaller, more floral throne. She was in a white dress wearing a gold crown. She looked as if she was never in trouble. And maybe that was it. I'm the illegitimate daughter who's only needed when there's a problem. Other than that, I'm thrown into exile. How can people do this? Is she really going to forget the fact that I just saved her butt. Or is she too proud to admit she was saved by the family disgrace.

The dungeons had tons of cells. I was chained by my wrists from the ceiling, and my ankles were shackled. The cell I was put in had a pile of bone in the corner and I finally understood what was going on. The cell had no windows. I would probably run out of oxygen within an hour, tops.

Remember when I said that this quest was a little too simple. I should have shut up when I had the chance.

_**Me: This will be it for a while guys, but believe me, this story is nowhere near finished. Very close to half way guys. I can't say when exactly will be the next update. And I'm sorry if this chapter feels a little rushed. I just wanted to get this out there. But before I go, I need to dish some badass cookies to some badass reviewers**_

_**Bat fan1987 (::)**_

_**Slenderman is totally awesome (::)**_

_**Imnotraven 16 (::)**_

_**trustingHim17 (::)**_

_**LobstaFace17 (::)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Me: I'm so sorry my lovelies and Miranda, but I've returned**_

_**Miranda: Hold up, you abandon me for like 3 months and you not call me lovely?**_

_**Me: That's about right.**_

_**Miranda: You know what you're just jealous because I'm so rich and beautiful.**_

_**Me: What does that make me?**_

_**Miranda: Poor and ugly**_

_**Me: That's funny. You know what's funnier. My finger inching closer to the delete button.**_

_**Miranda: Well, if I die today, I just want the world to know that you will never own the PJO series. I swear by the River Styx**_

_**{Hears thunder in background}**_

Miranda POV

The first thing I saw when I woke up was the eyes of Nico di Angelo.

"Oh good, you're up," he said

I sat up in a white linen bed. I guess I was in an unused ballroom turned makeshift hospital. I saw a defibrillator next to my bed.

"Apparently you were clinically dead for 20 minutes, believe me, I would know," he said, tapping his left ear, "That thing only brought you back half way," he took my hand and grazed my cheek and I felt a sharp pain, "when Persephone left the room I kinda did the rest, so now we're even."

Speaking of the devil's wife, Persephone just walked in and the second she saw me her eyes lit up and she broke into a run. This is actually really funny once you saw the dress she was wearing. I tried to duck and cover my head because the only way this could end is with her on top of us. But she got some control by the time she reached my bed.

"Boy, leave!" she simply said, and Nico just walked out of the room.

She pulled a chair out of nowhere. She stared at me with that stupid creepy smile on her face. But neither of us said a word.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" I finally said. Well yelled. I didn't realize it came out so loudly.

"I sense you're upset," she said

Now if I were a normal girl and she was my normal mother who wasn't a Greek goddess, than this would be the part in the Lifetime after school special where I'd jump into her arms and start crying. Then she would pat my hair and get these way too big tubs of Ben and Jerry's Crème Brûlée, Cherry Garcia and From Russia with Buzz with two spoons. Then she would tell me how much she loved me and how I was the greatest gift she'd ever gotten. Then she would go into this far-fetched, melodramatic story about how she was told she would never have a baby.

But this isn't a Lifetime after school special

"Of course I'm upset, I'm meeting the woman who left me with the worst man on Earth and just a few hours ago let get taken away. Did you here? I DIED!" Clearly this woman wasn't in here right mind.

"Miranda, you don't give me or our father enough credit," She said with a sad look in her eyes. She wanted sympathy, but she wasn't gonna get it from me.

"Do you know what he did to me?!" I was yelling again, "of course you do, you're a goddess, and you probably sat there and watched.

"Miranda, I know he's very sorry for what he's done, you're alive now, and that matters."

"And where were you?" I sniffled; I could feel hot tears running down my face.

"I wanted to be there, but they said I couldn't. They said I tried you would get hurt. But I tried once, you needed then."

"What are you talking about?"

She put her hand on my shoulder and it was like I was being thrown into a dream. No a flashback.

_A short girl with curly black hair was sitting on a park bench crying. It was snowing but she was only wearing a V-neck, knee shorts and a pair of_ _flip-flops. But there cold didn't seem to bother her. Half of her face was swollen, her nose was bleeding and there were bruises on her arms and neck._

_A woman in a black trench coat and dark sunglasses sat next to the girl on the park bench. She had long black hair and was also wearing flip-flops. She handed the girl a white handkerchief with flowers embroidered onto it._

"_Child why are you crying," she asked _

"_Mi Papito, he doesn't love me anymore," she said while wiping her bloody nose._

"_I'm sure that's not true, but where's your mother?"_

"_She's gone, she didn't want me."_

"_Don't ever say that child, you are much too special."_

_The girl looked up at the woman, who by then had taken off her glasses, was holding her shoes and was smiling down at the girl. The girl looked at her quizzically._

"_I know you."_

"_Maybe you do child. But I have to go. But child, remember things always get better. The flowers under the snow know that they have to die, but that they will live again in Spring._

_The woman had gotten up and was walking away, and eventually disappeared. The girl looked up and tried to call up to her. But she stopped when she saw flowers on the footprints that the woman had made in the snow. As if on those areas, Spring had arrived._

_The girl then took off her shoes and made two footprints in the snow. She saw the same flowers in the foot prints._

That's when the flashback ended.

I looked at the woman beside me, who had a look of content on her face. I really wish I could slap that look off her face.

"That was you?" and I started to dig around in my bag and pulled out that same handkerchief, "do you want this back?"

She folded my fingers around it and I guess she wanted me to keep it.

"Melinoe has done much worse. She kidnapped me after she got my mother, Demeter. Please, you have to save her, or else the Earth could enter into the next Ice Age."

She needed me again.

"If not for me do it for the Earth Miranda."

But did i really want to save her or her mother. I mean after nine months together, we kind of went our own way.

There was a lot of silence

"Okay" I finally said quietly.

"Thank you. And I have a present for you."

She handed me what looked like a long gold cuff with a flower on it. It kind of looked like what the genie wore in Aladdin. The second I touched the flower a shield came out. It fit my wrist perfectly.

"You're gonna need it. And I have something for Rosa."

And she handed me what looked like a purple pocket knife.

"To mortal it may look bad giving a five year old a pocket knife, but I'm not wrong for wanting my child protected. Make sure she gets it."

Great, I get a cuff bracelet and the five year old gets a pocket knife.

Well on the bright side, my rescue mission is over.

But my quest has just begun.

"And Miranda, you have to take the boy with you," Persephone said while leaving the room.

Fantastic (can you sense the sarcasm)

_**Me: I feel so bad for leaving you**_

_**Miranda: Really!**_

_**Me: Not you!**_

_**Miranda: You know what, at least I'm gonna be leaving soon.**_

_**Me: But you'll be back, you always are. Anyways, please review. And if anyone knows the author of Things Money Can't Buy, which is a Legend of Korra fanfic, please beg her to update before I kill myself.**_

_**Miranda: Oh shut-up, you're not gonna kill yourself. But I guess I'm gonna tell the nice people to review. Review!**_

_**Signed **_

_**BBB5903**_

_**The real one ;)**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack**_

Miranda POV

I walked out of my hospital room (more like ward) to somewhere I guess could be considered outside. The legendary Persephone's garden I'm guessing. It looks kinda pretty in a morbid sense. There are statues of petrified children and screaming satyrs (which I must admit is very consistent with the whole morbid theme of where we are, so I guess it's appropriate). There are rainbow mushrooms and piles of sapphires and diamonds which my gut told me not to pick from.

Then I saw those damn trees

Just looking at those pomegranates made me itch and it was like I could feel my throat slowly closing up slowly. They had that sickening smell that made me want to vomit then faint. That the time I realized I didn't have my EpiPen. I always keep my EpiPen strapped to some part of me at all times. You never know when your witch of a stepmother (because Daddy told me I couldn't call or refer to her as 'That Bitch') might give you some French pomegranate perfume or say its strawberry jelly you're putting on your waffles, when she full well knows it smells and is, pomegranate jelly.

I think I must have been close to passing out, because Nico came out of nowhere and was holding me up by my shoulders.

"You left this in the room" and he handed me my EpiPen.

He looked at the pomegranate trees and started to laugh.

"Seriously you're allergic to pomegranates!" he said, in between laughs of course.

"Deathly allergic, yes"

"Are you being serious!" he's still laughing

"Am I deathly allergic to the fruit that damned my mother to hell? Yes, I am" And I was so close to tears at this point because who the hell laughs at a person being in close proximity to the thing that could easily kill them?!"

"Go figure, I guess. So how would it happen?" And it sounded like he was being serious.

"If it comes in contact with my skin, I could break into hives. If I smell it, I feel nauseated. If I eat it, my throat will slowly close up and I'll die. But then again, I think all of them could kill me, but none have gotten that far," I think I started tearing up again, at the thought of That Bitch giving me pomegranate juice when I was little, because Nico wiped one of the tears away. And I looked into his eyes (though i kinda had to look up because either he was tall for his age or I was really that short).

I could have sworn we had a moment. A small spark.

Then it was over as quickly as it started.

"We should get going" he said

"Yeah," I sighed because I kinda liked the moment, but I just pushed away that sad feeling "so what's our game plan?"

"Well I IMed Chiron, and he said we're not equipped with what we need for a quest. And how it's just the two of us when it should be three and we don't even have a prophecy. Honestly I ignored half the stuff he said. I'm more than sure we'll find her in Alaska," He was already walking.

"Why Alaska?"

"I'll explain on the way"

And before I realized it, we were walking back into the living world.

_**Me: I'm sorry I've been gone long, and I don't think it will get any better. But for you all, I'll do what I can. And by the way, I finally found a cute pet name for Nico and Miranda. It came from and anonymous reviewer called Little late and they suggested Miraco. I love it. I don't know if this person didn't log on or doesn't have an account because I would have PMed them (and maybe give away a sneak peek of when this name will come up in the story) but for now I'll just give them a cookie**_

_**So Little late (::) and here's an extra (::)**_

_**Good bye my lovelies. Parting is such sweet sorrow**_

_**Signed**_

_**BBB5903**_


End file.
